Who Wrote The Book of Love?
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: (Spin-off to Unofficial Hatred) Follow The Cobras on their adventures in the early 60's. Billy finds the girl of his dreams, Fuzzy gets married, Vince gets more then he bargained for, Jack still can't get a girl and Ace has big plans for his future, Rebecca has gone and he still can't admit to himself what he truly wants. Oh I wonder wonder...who wrote the book of love!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but names not recognised.

**Authors Note: **Well here is the spin-off to the 'Official' series, I was going to wait till My Baby was finished but I can't control myself so I've decided I'll be writing this and that one at the same time, my other stories will have to wait because I'm giving all my attention to Rebecca and Ace and of course Billy who this story is about.

So here's the gist of this story, Billy's thoughts are in _italics_ and we follow him on his journey to finding his one true- love *creamy sigh* who's it going to be? We also follow Ace and his time without Rebecca *cries* and the rest of the cobras, why because I love writing about them, they are just so fun to write about, I love writing about mean people, seriously if I knew Rebecca in real life I don't think I'd like her so much, I'm going to miss her in this story and the amount of frowns and glares she does and that furrowed brow that we read so much about! I kinda wish Eyeball was in this, hmm how can I place him in this, any ideas? lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who Wrote The Book of Love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>TheGoofyCat<strong>_

Billy Tessio didn't exactly know how long he had been trying to get Connie Palermo to agree to sleep with him, he just knew it was a long time.

He had tried everything, from giving her flowers to telling her he didn't need her any more, but none of it had worked. She was frigged as a rock, high-strung and hard work. He had never done this much work as the work he was doing on New Years Eve, now the day started out as any other, he woke up, helped his old man paint the shed, ate his breakfast, spat in his brothers. Walked all the way to the convenience store to get his Ma a loaf of bread, greased his jet black hair, had a shave, watched his brother Vern dig for his pennies, boarded up the hole to get underneath the porch with a plank of wood, trapping Vern.

So as he borrowed his mother's car, which had seen many a better day, and drove the route to Connie's nice little place in Castle View, he wondered if tonight was going to be the night.

_Better fucking be! _

He got out of the car and straightened his tie and then walked to the door and rung the doorbell.

"Hello, Mrs. Palermo." He greeted nicely, a cheeky smile spread his face. "These are for you." He handed over to her a bunch of flowers he had swiped from his mother's vase.

"Oh, they are beautiful, William." Colette Palermo gushed.

"Just like your daughter, ma'am." He responded, if his friends had been there they would have ranked him out so bad, but he didn't care he was on a mission. He stepped onto the clean cream carpet, making sure he wiped his feet on the mat beforehand, he couldn't risk the chance of ruining the carpet and in return ruining his chances.

"I'll go get her for you." Colette beamed, hurrying up the stairs, he stared at her ass as she made her way up and his true smile showed, he was interrupted by a cough.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" An old voice was heard from the corner and out stepped Colin Palermo.

_To rock her world. _

Pipe smoke filled the air and Billy wondered why they were so prissy with the cream carpet and not prissy with the smoke stains on the ceiling, he could do with a smoke.

"Good intentions, Sir." He lied.

"Oh, Daddy." Connie's voice interrupted them as she placed her soft hands onto her fathers shoulders.

"Now don't be out late, Con-Con." Colin told her and gave Billy a warning look.

_This won't take long, fifteen minutes..twenty tops._

They said their goodbyes to her parents and got into his mother's beat up Mustang.

"So where are we going?" Connie asked as she sat shoulders straight and straightened out her poodle skirt.

"I thought we could take a drive to the creek, it's got a beautiful view." He replied and she looked at him warily. "Besides if we go anywhere else, everyone will be smoking and I know you don't like it." He smiled.

_Uh! _

"I haven't smoked in two days."

_Two minutes more like! I could really do with one._

"Oh, Billy? Really?" She smiled and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

They drove in silence as they reached the creek and he parked the car over looking the whole town. The street lights brightening up the sky, they listened to the radio as Billy sneakily put his right hand round her shoulders, she leaned in towards him, placing her blonde hair on his shoulders, the smell of her hair smelt great and he had to have her, he pulled her close.

"Billy, No. You know I don't like it." She protested as he kissed her neck.

"Connie, don't you love me?" He asked.

"I do, but-"

"But what? That's what people do when they love each other. How can I love you if you won't love me?" He asked. "I'll take you home. Happy New Year, Connie." He started the car but she grabbed his arm stopping him instantly. He looked at her as she unbuttoned her cardigan and took it off.

"Will you love me forever?" She asked in between kisses.

"Of course, Con-con." He replied, his lips trailing down her neck.

_*Ten Minutes_ Later*

"Oh, Billy." Connie sighed hugging him tightly.

"Yeah." He replied as he took out a cigarette and lit it. She jolted away from him.

"But you said?" She exclaimed horrified.

"Yeah I say a lot of things." He smirked the smoke exhaling from his mouth as the tears filled her eyes and she rushed out of the car grabbing her cardigan on the way out.

Billy leaned back and took a well deserved drag.

_Fina-Fucking-lly!_

* * *

><p>You know the drill...Review. Next chapter is the chapter of Rebecca leaving and Ace's reaction...dun dun duh!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but names not recognised.

**Authors Note: **Here is chapter two woop, been a busy writing bee and have a new story up it's a lost boys story, check it out if you like ;) anyway onto this italics are still Billy's thoughts. Big thank you to **Chailyn Kamaria, WithLoveForever, Izout, JustAnotherGoofball **and **CastleRockGirl **for reviewing.

Enjoy! And review for an update on My Baby Shot Me Down (next chapter is written)

* * *

><p>Billy woke up the next morning, a grin on his face and a satisfied feeling in his crotch.<p>

_Happy New Year, Billy Boy Jnr!_

He shifted his body from his bed, when his mother opened the door. He covered his body.

_Doesn't the bitch knock?_

"Have you seen your brother?" His mother asked him, worry spread across her face. He shrugged his shoulders.

_Probably off with his dweebs._

"I'm worried. That silly little boy, do you think he got trapped in the well again? I haven't seen him since yesterday." She told him.

_Shit!_

He sprung out the room, he had been so pre-occupied with Connie he had forgotten all about little Vern, pushing his mother away as he shut the door, he couldn't let her in there she'd find his dirty magazines hidden under his mattress, he rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. Jumping over the fence of the Tessio's front porch. He moved the plank of wood he had covered the hole with and a very distressed Vern crawled out. His black hair dust and dirt ridden.

"Billy? You left me in there all night," His thirteen year old brother told him coughing up half a lung. "There were bugs and this huge spider that was staring at me the whole time, sincerely. I'm telling mom."

"No you're not." Billy replied, grabbing his shoulders before pulling his hands back away, he didn't want to get covered with dirt. Billy spat on the floor as his brother glared up a him.

"And why not?" Vern glared.

"Because, do you remember the time in the well?" He asked.

About a year ago Billy had thought of the best revenge on his brother, he was still angry about Ray Brower, Charlie Hogan and him had snatched Vern while he was sleeping and carried him down to the old abandoned farm a couple of yards away from the house and they put Vern down into it, by the evening time when Vern had missed his supper, his parents had been worried, they had called the police and a search team was sent out, after what had happened to Ray Brower the county had been sent into a frenzy, not wanting to find another dead body they had to search all over.

Billy and Charlie panicked and rushed to Vern's aid, they were only going to keep him in for a night but they couldn't risk anyone finding him and Vern spilling the beans. Billy managed to keep him quiet by telling Vern that he had been listening to the radio one night and the fuzz were trying to track down who had placed the anonymous call about Ray Brower. Vern, who had grown up watching Dragnet, believed him and kept quiet.

After Billy managed to keep Vern quiet, he made his way over to Charlie Hogan's house, Charlie had phoned him up the other day and told him he was leaving town on New Years Day and Billy was going to see him off.

_I'm gonna miss that cock-knocker._

"So where you off to again?" He asked Charlie, who was in the middle of packing up his stuff in the back of his mothers car. He stubbed the cigarette he had been smoking on the floor and kicked it away.

"Staying with my Uncle for a while and then see where that leads me." Charlie replied as he finished placing the last box in the boot of the car.

"I still can't believe you're going, man." He told him, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of this place. Sick of you." Charlie joked, Billy noticed Charlie's eyes widen at the sight of someone and he turned round to see who it was, he grinned when he saw Rebecca Chambers walk over to them.

_She's not going to believe me when I tell her Connie put out! Finally I get to tell everyone about my conquest after all the years of listening to everyone else's._

"Guess what?" He asked his stance straight with pride. "I did it! Me and Connie finally did it. I told you." He grinned smugly.

"Good for you, Billy." She laughed as she threw something to the floor, he looked at it, it was a suitcase. He frowned slightly, tensing up.

"You going somewhere, Rebecca?" He asked as Charlie made his way closer to her and he stood staring at the suitcase on the floor as well, Rebecca ignored his question as she turned to Charlie.

"That offer still stand, Hogan?" She asked and Charlie responded with a sheepish grin and nodded his head.

_What in the hell is going on?_

"What offer? What's going on?" He scowled, looking at Rebecca and then to Charlie.

"Shut up." Charlie and Rebecca both told him in unison.

_Jesus! Calm down. Was just a question._

He watched as she took something out of her pocket and placed it into his hands. "Can you give these to him?"

_Holy Shit! That's the keys to the Ford, why she giving me them? She's leaving?_

"Rebecca, you can't leave, he'll kill you, think he'll even kill me if I tell him." He whined as she placed her hand over his mouth and she gave him a small hug, he gave her a strange look, that was the first time she had ever given him any kind of affection.

"It was nice knowing you, Billy-Boy." Was all she replied as he stood there in shock.

_It was nice knowing me too, I'm dead meat, Ace is going to have a conniption fit._

"But?" He told her, he knew she was stubborn and that if she had made her mind up that she was leaving she wouldn't change her mind. He couldn't believe it, He watched as she put the suitcase in the boot of the car and hoped into the passenger side.

_Rebecca Chambers is leaving town with Charlie Hogan? What the fuck is happening here? I'm too tired for this shit._

"Guess this is goodbye, man." Charlie told him, pulling him into a manly hug.

_Faggot!_

"Yeah. Charlie, be careful, man. I know she's our friend, but she's Ace Merrill's property. You sure you can trust her?" He warned him but Charlie nodded his head. "Just be careful, pal." He warned again as he watched Charlie slam the boot of his mother's car shut and jumped into the driving seat, he sighed as he watched the car drive off.

_Well I'll be dammed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What you talking about, Billy? What do you mean she's gone?" Fuzzy gawked as they sat in their regular booth in Irby's all the boys were there except Ace was with them, they all sat around shocked to the core.<p>

"She just upped and left, she gave me these," Billy shrugged as he threw the car keys onto the table, they sat and stared at the shiny metal key not any of them making a sound.

"What are we going to tell Ace?" Jack asked biting his bottom lip, this was sure going to be a catastrophe.

"Tell me what?" Ace questioned, they all shot their heads towards him, none of them had heard him walk in. "Jesus! I come from a hard days work to find you lot gaping at me with your mouths fucking wide open, what's the big deal?" He shot them a look before frowning. "What is it?" He gave him a look telling them to spill the beans.

"Listen, Ace. Uh-" Billy went to tell him, but Jack interrupted, it was only fair the news came from his best friend.

"She's gone, man." Jack told him, dragging the car keys across the table towards Ace. "Rebecca's dodged town." He leaned back in case Ace grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and demanded more answers, but he didn't.

He grabbed the keys off the table and threw them in the air and caught them, he played around with the keys before he placed them in his back pocket and walked out of Irby's, they sat and stared in awe as he disappeared, not one of them wanting to follow him but Jack decided someone had too.

He ran out of the bar and soon found Ace in his Cadillac about to start it up, he opened the car door and got in.

"What you doing, Ace?" Jack asked.

"Just gonna get my car back." He replied, they drove there in silence as Jack watched Ace glare into the road, the glare enough to burn through metal.

They pulled up to the Chambers' house and Ace slammed the door shut as he got out and then calmly made his way up the stony path, he lit a cigarette before knocking on the door.

And was greeted by Chris, he smirked the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"What do you want?" Chris glared up at him.

"Now that's no way to speak to higher authority now, is it? Christopher?" Ace grinned. "Now tell me where your sister is."

"She not with you?" Chris questioned.

"You're a smart kid, Chambers. I wouldn't be asking that if she was with me now, would I?" Ace's eyes evilly gleamed as he puffed the cigarette smoke into Chris' face and the fourteen year old coughed.

"I dunno, man." Chris crossed his arms. "She hasn't done her chores, she's in for a hiding."

Chris let out a small yell as Ace grabbed him by his throat and dragged him to the floor. "Tell me where she went." Ace spat into his ear, the burning cigarette close to his left eye, the smoke making Chris' eye water.

"I don't know," Chris whimpered and a grunt of agony came from him as Ace crushed his body onto Chris' back. "The last time I saw her was this morning when I gave her the mail and she told me she was going out." Chris told him the truth, Ace loosened his grip and threw the cigarette away. "You tell her I'll be waiting for her when she gets back."

"She's not coming back, man." Jack called out, he was now out of the car and had been watching and listening the entire time. "She left with Charlie."

"Now why didn't you tell me that? I was this close to burning this little shits eye out." He turned to Jack and he kicked Chris in the rib one last time. And he walked closer to Jack who shrugged, Ace placed the keys to the Ford in Jack's hands and Jack shot him a questionable look.

"Drive to the creek, I'll meet you there." Ace ordered as he stepped into his car.

"The creek? But why?" Jack asked. A million questions going through his pea brain.

"Just do it." Ace spat as the engine roared, like the rage that was hidden in his body.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just do it." He spat as the engine roared, like the rage that was inside his body. He drove fast, the fastest he had ever driven, all the while his blue eyes never left the road straight in front of him.

_Fucking whore!_

She had left! She had left him and she wasn't the only one. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he turned to the entrance of the creek, he pulled up shortly, the tyres screeching on the floor, he slammed the door as his boots hit the gravel.

He opened the boot of the car, checking if the item was still inside, he grinned when he saw it.

Five minutes later, Jack Mudgett appeared in Ace's old '52 Ford.

_Asshole, always drives slow!_

"What took you so long?" Ace asked as he walked calmly over to his friend.

"I dunno," Jack shrugged.

And then something happened, that shocked Jack to the core.

"I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!" Ace roared, his hands slammed down on the bonnet of the Ford, Jack gulped and took a step back as he watched Ace Merrill, kick the car he had once loved with all his might.

"It's alright, man. She'll forgive you eventually, she'll come back." He stated as he watched Ace run his hands threw his hair.

_Forgive me? I should be forgiving her, but the bitch won't get a second chance._

"What the hell you talking about, Mudge?" Ace spat, glaring at him. "Forgive me? What the fuck have I done wrong?"

"I-I-I.." Stuttered Jack's response.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING TWO GRAND I GAVE TO MY BROTHER." He yelled, kicking his feet at the car door, leaving a dent immediately.

"You what?" Jack asked his mouth two the floor.

Ace chuckled and Jack didn't know what the hell he was going to do next.

"I gave him the two grand I had stashed, so he'd leave us alone." Ace started to breath deeper. "I saved Rebecca's ass, he was this close to hauling her to the station and what does the fucking bitch do?"

"Why would you do that?" Jack gasped.

"I must've been off my head to think it was a good idea." Ace seethed. "FUCK!"

"Ace! Calm down, Man." Jack placed a hand on Ace's shoulder but then quickly snatched it back unsure of what he'd do.

"I am fucking calm." He spat back, his knuckles clenched.

"You're not."

_Does he want me to punch the living shit out of him?_

"Two. Thousand. Dollars, Asshole. Would you be calm?" Ace glared.

"No, I guess not." Jack gulped. "So that's what happened to Andrew? He took the money and left?"

"Jackpot!" Ace grinned sarcastically. "Now what the fuck am I going to do?"

"You'll get the money back, all those _jobs_." Jack muttered.

"What? Are you an idiot? They're onto us, he's letting us away with it this time, Asshole." Ace slammed his fist on the car again. "The fuzz know it was us, but he's sorted it. You wanna spend the rest of your life banged up inside?"

_I fucking don't!_

"Well what did you need the money for anyway?" Jack grimaced, as he thought about all the hard work they had done to stash that cash.

"To buy a fucking pony." Ace shot him a look, Jack hunched down. "You know what it was for."

"Jesus, Man." Jack exclaimed. "What a fucking day!"

"Tell me about it." Ace spat the toothpick he had in his mouth to the ground.

"So what you going to do about Charlie?" Jack asked, part of him was worried about his other friend, another part of him felt betrayed. "You gonna go after them? I'm sure we can get the information out of his Ma."

"I ain't wasting another second thinking about Hogan, Mudgett."

_Not worth my fucking time._

"And Rebecca?"

"The bitch is gone, good riddance. Think of all the pussy I'll get, now that I'm a free man." Ace grinned, but Jack knew he didn't really care about that, he knew that all he cared about was Rebecca. "Can't believe she fucking left."

"Ace, uh?" Came out of Jack's mouth.

"Yeah?" He looked at him blankly.

"C'mon, man. You really that surprised she left?" Jack asked as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You hadn't exactly been nice to her the whole time."

"Since when do you care so much? Thought you always hated her."

"I do, well I dunno, she always kinda bugged me but you didn't treat her that great." Jack replied with a small shrug

"Listen, Asshole. I ain't got time for this discussion. As far as I'm concerned she's dead to me." Ace simply stated, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

_And you are too, if you don't shut up._

"Alright." Jack breathed out.

"Now get that canister that's sitting in my boot." He ordered, Jack gave him a look of doubt and he shot him a look of anger, Jack knew that look all too well, so he went over to Ace's car and pulled out the small gas canister.

"What do you want with it, man?" He questioned as Ace snatched it out of his hands, he began to walk round his old car and tipped the dangerous fluid that was inside on the front seat. Jack's mouth dropped to the floor with his cigarette. "What the fuck? Ace. No! Holy shit! What are you doing?"

"Burning this mother fucker to the ground." Ace seethed as he took one last drag from his cigarette and then flicked it, coolly, into the front seat of the convertible and flames engulfed the car

His eyes lit up with every flame that burned away in the car, a smug smirk on his face, he had to burn it to he ground, it had too much history, history that needed to be banished, it reminded him too much of her.

He vowed to himself that he would never let another woman this close to his heart, they weren't worth the hassle, they weren't worth the bother. She was just a cheap slut who had broken his trust. If she ever came back to this town, there would be hell to pay.

"Holy shit!" Jack cried, watching the beautiful car burn to the ground. "I can't believe you, man."

"Well believe it now, fucker." Ace spat, watching every flame engulf the car, as the leather seats burned away, the crackling noise of the fire going through both of their ears. "And if anyone asks, someone stole it and torched it, you dig? We had nothing to do with this." He lit a cigarette and the smoke joined the smoke coming from the car.

"Okay." Jack sighed, his eyes started to sting and he wiped them. "Where you going?" He tilted his head as he watched Ace get into his Cadillac

"Anywhere." Ace smirked as he started the engine.

"Wait? You're just leaving me? Here?" Jack frowned, Ace gave him a devilish smirk as he drove off.

He drove for eight hours straight, his eyes never leaving the road, her face never leaving his thoughts, he could still hear the sound of her voice, he had to see her.

He walked confidently down the street, a slow but threatening pace, people crossed the streets, people turned their heads, he smirked at the effect he had on them, no matter where he went he could still turn heads. His head held high and a smile on his face, his eyes burned bright.

He didn't know how he managed to track her down, but he had.

He knocked on the door.

The door opened soon after.

He smirked as she opened the door to him.

She looked at him, her eyes grew wide.

"John? Is that you?" Valerie Merrill, greeted the son she hadn't seen in nine years...

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhh! Did you expect that? Did you think it was Rebecca he had tracked down? Anyway this chapter was inspired by One Republics Love Runs Out take a listen, when I listen to that song all I see is Ace Merrill walking confidently down the street on a mission hehe review!<p> 


End file.
